qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 - The "Whine" Job!
'''Dorinso -''' A week ago, we did a job for the guild. Our objective was a single bottle of wine, said to be worth over 200 gold. Before the job, we went and got lunch at The Golden Dragon to scope out the place. Sara asked some questions about wine, and got basic location of the bottle. Once we ate and got up to leave, we looked around for entrances and headed back to the guild to fix our planning board. I was the one watching out for Sara and Pepper to make sure no one goes down into the cellar. Auria, Ki'ro, Wen, and Zhong were the distraction. We were entering the tavern early in the morning, Sara and Pepper enter the building through the left side as I took the right. As I was creeping up to make sure it was safe for Pepper and Sara, this young boy walks up and says,"Hey! your not supposed to be here, get out or I'll be fired!" I panicked at the heat of the moment and charged at him threatening that if I see any guard, your dead. He took off running and screamed for everyone in the bar to hear,"SOME ONE IS IN THE KITCHEN!," before Ki'ro zapped him to sleep. Pepper tells me after that, if I don't get arrested, then she'll throw me off a building. She then orders me to make a huge mess, which I did. I rummaged around, bruised my knees, and ultimately destroyed the kitchen. I did a body slide, which was nice. Out of no where I hear Auria say,"IM THE DOLPHINATOR," which tells me that the distraction has started. After some time, guards started to show up, which was a sign that we need to get out of here. The signal was given, the distraction was fleeing There was an office next to the door I entered with tons of documents and stuff. I tried to take what I can before I leave. Riggs appears through the doors and see me. She tells me,"Pepper told you to get arrested, so im helping you with that." and she did. Auria tackles me through the door and tells off the guards by saying she is an undercover cop. I got taken away as everyone else is gone. I go to prison, which wasn't a pleasant time. '''Riggs Journal-''' We finally got around to doing this job, felt like we had been planing it forever. If one thing after another wouldn't have come up, it would have been the second job we ever did for the thieves guild, but here we were a couple raids on the same mansion and a scrap with a devil later. The party went for lunch at the Golden Dragon, the shop we where told had the wine we were looking for. Sara asked a few questions, and bought some VERY expensive wine, while I topped off my reserves of pocket pepper. I eventually "slipped" into the wrong room and found the location of the cellar. The team met back up at the guild to get a plan together, we threw a few ideas around, but eventually settled on going in early in the morning, when it was still dark out, and causing a distraction in the front, while as few people as needed sneaked into the cellar to find what we had been hired to get. We had a distraction planned, a escape route, a signal, everything was planned for! Well, almost everything that is. The party forgot one important variable, Dorinso, we didn't properly plan for his... ''unique'' view on how to handle a "stealth" mission. It was coming together, we had a plan, a mark, and it was time to make use of all the careful planning. The party approached as it was still dark. Pepper, Sara, and Dorinso went around to the back door''(s)''? While the rest of the party, including myself, went in the main entrance. The party split up once inside, taking unassuming positions away from each other, except for Zhong and myself that is! Erdraugwen was playing a game of darts, and Ki'ro was singing for the bar, but me and the ''lovely'' orc decided it would be best to host a ''(maybe somewhat rigged)'' game of cards. Poor sailors, probably in port for just a few days, and losing all the hard earned money they had been making at Sea! I almost would have felt bad for them, but anyone stupid enough to play cards with someone named "Riggs" deserves what they get! The card game continued, with Zhong and me pretending to be racists slobs, making jokes at each other and trying to get tensions to rise, when, a bit earlier than we were planning on, we heard some shouting in the kitchen. Better early than never, right? I accused Zhong of cheating and threw a stool at him, I "missed", only to hit the unsuspecting Captain of the sailors square in the face with the soaring piece of furniture! Knocked him right on his ass, and if I know anything about starting a bar fight, ''and I do'', taking out a Captain is a fast way to get a bunch of sailors riled up. Some sad employ ran out of the kitchen yelling something about someone in said kitchen, lucky for our little dwarven ''friend'' the party was very good at distractions! Ki'Ro managed to contain the situation by putting the screaming man, and the person at the front desk to sleep. Some punches were thrown, puns intended, no-no zones kicked, human whales tossed over counters, and one sailor who left with one less pair of pants than he went in with. However, all good things must come to an end! This particular end was marked by the sound of whistles! I blew a signal horn, while the crew wrapped up the bar fight, and the party, as a whole decided it would be best to excuse ourselves from the bar. Pepper and Sara managed to secure the bottle we had came for. While Dorinso, well..... Dorinso had caused a mess of the kitchen, he had fish sticking out of his pants, and Pepper wanted him arrested, not sure what series of events led to that. However, the Dwarf was running for the door that lead to the street. ''(Ya know, the street filled with guards)'' I had a feeling he was going to make a run for it, and not take the fall for the party, I decided it would be best if I... pretended to be a undercover guard, It was a dumb idea, I know! But get this, the guards fell for it! I even managed to take the gold Dorinso was planning on stealing for the rest of the party to split, rather the guards where confused to all oblivion and back, or I am a rather convincing liar! Probably shouldn't try that again though, not sure that is the sort of thing you do twice. Well, we made it back to the guild, not that that should be a surprise, I wouldn't be writing in a Journal if we hadn't now would I? Might be best if the party lays low for awhile, the guards will know some people escaped and best it's if we don't risk any high profile missions while we don't know what Dorinso could be telling the guards about our little operation. My only regret, is I didn't get to properly introduce myself to one of the more fun, of the people included in the bar fight, a nice lady, half elf if I remember right, had a blue shirt and a great sense of humor! Maybe I will see her again sometime, sometimes I forget just how small Qareth can be! ''Other character's views to be added.'' =